


History Repeats Itself

by megxwilso



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megxwilso/pseuds/megxwilso
Summary: After her mother died in child birth, Grace Argent was raised by her Uncle Chris and Aunt Victoria. It wasn't until moving to Beacon Hills where she and her cousin Allison learned the truth about their family, about the things that went bump in the night. Ever since then, Grace has proved a valuable member to the pack. Still mourning the death of Allison, Grace and her friends will have to face a Deadpool and eager assassins, the return of old enemies and a surprise romance with a newly turned beta that has Scott seeing flashbacks. Will Grace be able to make it through high school intact or will history be doomed to repeat itself once more? (I promise story is better than summary.)





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. I do not own anything except for my own original characters.

Hey all. So I am a huge Teen Wolf fan and with the series coming to an end I have been on a binge watching spree and this idea popped into my head and will not leave me alone. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I am going to enjoy writing it. REWVIEWS ARE SO APPREACIATED!

Chris knew he was probably breaking over a dozen traffic violations as he sped through the near empty streets. But in that moment, his focus was on getting to the hospital, the voice of his wife still ringing in his ear from the voicemail he had received over an hour ago. He had been in one of the many vaults scattered across the country, taking stock of a new gun shipment and he had opted to turn his phone off to concentrate. After the guns had been tagged and stocked, he had opened his phone to over a dozen text and at least 20 voicemails from his wife Victoria. It was the last voicemail that had him sprinting to his car and peeling out of the parking lot.

_"Chris, I don't know if you got the other messages, if your even on your way but they had to induce Savannah's labor, something was wrong with the baby. Please Chris just get here she's asking for you."_

From the previous messages Victoria had left him, something had happened with his sister Savannah. They had been in the nursery finishing up the last coat of lavender paint when she had started to feel severe pains in her abdomen. It only increased and at the sign of blood, Victoria had ushered her into the car and raced towards the nearest hospital.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the hospital lights in the distance, quickly pulling into the lot and speeding into a parking spot. He had barely put the car in park before he had bolted from the car and into the hospital, his sudden entrance startling the attendant at the front desk.

"Savannah Argent! Where is she? My wife brought her in a few hours ago for labor pains." He had rushed out to the nurse, who quickly pointed him the way to the labor wing. Sprinting down the hall and avoiding running into the many doctors and nurses milling about he had finally made it to the labor unit. Pushing through the last set of doors, he came to a stop, his blood growing cold at the sight before him.  
Victoria turned from the doctor, her red eyes and tear stained cheeks the first thing Chris took note of before his eyes moved to the doctor, his face holding the same crestfallen look as his wife's.

"Chris…oh my god baby im so sorry." Were the first words out of his wife's mouth before she broke down, her sobs raking through her body as the doctor made his way over to Chris.

"My sister…the baby are they…"Chris couldn't bring himself to ask the question, afraid he already knew the answer.

"We had to induce your sister when we noticed the baby gong into distress. We delivered her safety but….your sister began to bleed out. It's rare but it can happen. We did everything we could to save her but… after the delivery and the stress, her heart couldn't take it. I am so sorry."

Chris could have sworn in that moment time had stopped. He blinked back the tears, his mind willing himself not to believe the doctor. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. Savannah had always been a fighter, in everything she had done. This had to be some sick joke, one of his fathers fucked up tests he had done with all of his children, to make them better hunters, better killers. It couldn't be possible that she was gone. His body sunk into the nearest chair, his head dropping forward as he let the tears fall. He felt Victoria move to his side, her arms moving around him as she did her best to comfort her grief-stricken husband. They stayed like this for a few moments, the only sound in the waiting area coming from Chris as he sobbed, not even attempting to stop them. He blocked out he fathers voice, reminding him how weak it was, how weak he was.

"The baby…Can..Can I see her?" Chris lifted his head, looking to the doctor who nodded. motioning for Chris to follow. Chris looked to Victoria, who nodded. "I'll call your father and Kate. Go see her." With that, Chris stood from the chair, following after the doctor as they made their way to the nurseries.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dark blue eyes starred up at him. He tried to recall if any of their family had had eyes that blue. He chalked it up to his niece's father, a man Savannah never talked about. A one night stand she had said, telling her brother it was better this way, that she could handle being a single mother. He felt an ache in his chest, remembering how happy his sister was being pregnant. He remembered her smile as she felt her baby move for the first time, eagerly grabbing Chris's hand and placing it on her stomach, where he too joined in her happiness when he was greeted with a small kick. Kate had rolled her eyes, smiling at her sibling before eagerly joining in, laughing with Savannah as she too felt the kick. He remembered finding her curled up in the newly bought rocking chair, fast asleep, her arms cradling her small bump as a baby book of names laid open on her lap.

His sister would never get to raise her little girl, never know the joys he and Victoria experienced with their own daughter Allison. From her first words, her first steps, her first smile. His heart ached for the little girl in his arms, who would never grow up knowing a mother who would have given her the world.

"Hey little one. I'm your uncle Chris. Your mommy wanted to be here for you, and she would if she could. But don't you worry. I promise with every fiber of my being to protect you, to love you as much as your mother would have. Nothing and no one will ever hurt you. I promise with all my heart Grace Elizabeth Argent."

"Daddy?" Looking up from the squirming infant, Chris smiled slightly as he caught sight of his daughter. She stepped into the room, clutching the stuffed bear Savannah had gotten her last year for her birthday. She rubbed her eyes, reminding Chris how late it was.

"Allison, do you want to come meet your niece Grace?" Nodding her head, she walked over to her father, letting him pull her up onto his lap as he cradled the infant in his arms, watching as she stretched her small hands up, her fingers curled in a tiny fist.

"Hi Grace, I'm Allison were going to be best friends." The little girl said, her finger gently moving to stroke against her cousin's cheek with surprising tenderness from a 4-year-old. Chris felt his eyes water, watching his daughter interact with his niece. He pressed a kiss to her dark curls, gazing down at the two most important girls in his life, two girls he would do everything he could to protect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles, for the love of god this is the third time this morning I'm banging on your door. It is time to get up." Grace couldn't help but chuckle as she stepped out of the bathroom. Pulling her red hair up into a ponytail she made her way down the hall towards the sheriff noting the look of defeat on his face. Over the last month and a half she had been staying with the Stilinskis she had come to learn this was a daily ritual in the house hold. She knew Stiles had been up well into the night doing last minute research and planning for the groups (sans Grace) rescue trip to Mexico. They had been working on narrowing down exactly where the Calaveras headquarters were. Once that was done it would just be getting there (without any suspicion from the Sheriff and Melissa).

After Allison's death, her Uncle and Isaac had decided on leaving Beacon Hills for a while. Not only to find a permeant place for the Oni to be sealed away but in a way to heal. Paris had always been a favorite of Allison's. Growing up the two had visited many times with Chris and Victoria, Allison always expressing her desire to live there permanently one day. That was one of the reasons why Grace had opted to stay behind. It would hurt to much being in a city that held so many memories of Allison. She had lied to her uncle, saying she did not want to miss any time from school. She had a feeling he knew the real reason but had not pushed the subject. He had gone to the elder Stilinski and had asked if she could stay with them for a while until he returned.

"Want me to grab the bucket?" Grace questioned, leaning against the wall. John nodded, smirking as he turned to the 15-year-old.

"Add a bit more ice this time if you don't mind." Smiling, Grace rushed down the stairs where she retrieved the mop bucket before filling it up to the brim with water and ice. Gripping the handle, she trudged up the stairs and towards Stiles bedroom. Trying to hide her smile, she quickly pushed the door open, her grip on the heavy bucket tight.

A shrill scream tore through the house as Stiles sat up in bed, his body drenched in cold water. "OH MY GOD REALLY?! THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK!" He yelled, his eyes darting to Grace who stood by the door way, doubled over with laughter.

"Guess third times the charm than. Get your ass up or will both be late for school." She said before quickly closing the door, avoiding the sopping pillow that had been thrown in her direction. Grace grabbed her backpack and coat, heading down the stairs where she joined John at the table.

"You know you could always stay here and live with us permanently. I mean who else is going to help when I have to drag his scrawny ass from bed?" The sheriff questioned, smiling behind his cup of coffee. Grace smiled as she dug into her bowl of cereal.

"Don't worry sheriff. Put me on speed dial and I'll come over with the bucket any time." The two fell into a comfortable silence as they continued their breakfast, the silence broken as a pair of feet skidded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Stiles glared, looking over at his father and Grace, both sporting shit eating grins at his entrance.

"Morning Stiles. You better grab something quick or your going to be late for school." John said, standing to his feet as he discarded his empty bowl and mug into the sink.

"You two are evil you know that. And extra ice dad really? I could have gotten hypothermia and it would have been all your fault." Stiles exaggerated, pouring a bowl as he quickly dug into his breakfast.

"If it got you up and out to school I think I could live with myself. I'm working a double tonight so Grace I'm leaving you some cash for takeout tonight." John said as he dug through his wallet, handing the money to Grace who pocketed it in her wallet.

"Have a good day Sheriff." She called as he made his way out the door. Turning, she smirked at Stiles, who continued to shovel his cereal into his mouth. "Hey Stiles your hairs looking a bit drenched?"

"Shut up Argent or your ass is walking to school."

* * *

 

"I'm just saying I was the one who determined the bullets were from the Calaveras. And I've improved on my archery and I'm getting better at shooting. I don't understand why I can't go with you guys to Mexico?" Slamming the Jeep door shut, Stiles glared at her.

"Hey watch the Jeep ok, she's fragile and for the millionth time you aren't going because A: your too young and B: your dad would introduce me to the many different firearms he owns. I'd really like to not die if I can help it." Stiles explained as the two headed towards the entrance of the school.

"Technically your only two years older than me." She grumbled. She knew she was the youngest in the pack but it didn't mean she was useless. She had picked up quite a bit over her time. Her aim with a bow had gotten increasingly better as had her aim with a gun due to both Alison and Chris's training.

"End of discussion Grace. Plus, we need you on this side deflecting. If my dad asks you, show him the premade photos we took at the campsite, make him believe were out camping all that shit. You know keep his suspicions down. That's important." Stiles pointed out. When he noticed Grace still look unconvinced he took another approach. "Grace just because your younger than us doesn't make you any less important to the pack. We all have are roles and skills. Right now, yours is here on this side of the boarder. And I promise any other missions will include you I promise."

"Fine but I'm holding you to that Stilinski." Grace smiled, nudging his side as they made there way in and down the hall towards Scott.

"Morning Scotty." Grace said, the alpha giving her a smile as he ruffled her hair.

"Morning little red. Hey Stiles….ice bucket again huh?" He asked, trying not to laugh as he took in his friends still damp hair.

"Ok stop taking so much enjoyment out of this your worse than my dad." Stiles said as he opened his locker to grab his books. "You're not the one living with Satan's spawn over here."

Gasping dramatically, Scott held his chest. "What? Grace is nothing more than an innocent angel. How could you say such things Stiles?" Grace rolled her eyes, punching the alphas shoulder as he broke out laughing.

"Haha funny McCall real funny. Remind me again why I hang out with you dorks?" Grace laughed as she was suddenly pulled into a squishing hug from Scott.

"Because were your best friends and we love you kid." Was his answer before releasing her from his hold. Saying her goodbyes, Grace headed down the hall towards her own locker.

Turning the corner, she felt her body collide with something solid, sending her books scattering on the floor. Looking up to see what she had ran into, she realized it was a _he_ rather than a what. The first thing she noticed were his eyes. They were almost cobalt blue in appearance that almost shimmered in the light. Her eyes moved down his face as she continued to take in his appearance. A strong jawline, high cheekbones and plump lips greeted her. His brown hair was short, spiked up in random places before her eyes traveled a bit lower. She now realized why she had thought she ran into a wall in the first place. His body was built, not in the traditional football player way. His frame was solid, his body built almost like a lacrosse player. She may have taken note of the lacrosse stick hanging out of his bag to come to that conclusion.

"I am so sorry I wasn't paying attention at all." Rambling, she knelt down, starting to collect her fallen items. Hearing a small laugh, she noticed the mystery boy kneel a s well, helping her.

"No problem. I won't complain when a pretty girl runs into me." He said, shooting her a smile as they both stood up. Taking her books from him she smiled, feeling her cheeks redden a bit at the compliment.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to run into you some more?" she teased as they stood in the hallway. "I haven't seen you around before are you new?"

Nodding, he hitched his bag higher onto his shoulder. "Yeah I just transferred here from Devenford Prep." Mystery guy answered before they were joined by a third party.

"Dude you left your schedule in the locker room-oh hey Grace I see you've met Liam." Mason introduced, handing the bright yellow paper to his friend.

"Hey Mason. Yeah I sort of ran into him." Smiling, she glanced back over to myst-Liam.

"What class do you have first?" The three freshmen headed down the hall as Grace dug into her bag, pulling her own crumpled schedule out. Handing it over to Mason, she watched as he scanned the list, noting Liams gaze also moving over it. "Awesome looks like we have a lot of the same classes this semester but why Econ in the morning? I don't think I can handle Finstock this early." Mason groaned causing the two other teens to laugh.

"Don't worry Mase, I think you'll survive. I mean it's not like your Greenberg" Grace insisted as the three headed into the classroom taking their seats. Grace found her seat directly behind Liam, her eyes glancing over him a bit more as he dug through his bag.

"So Liam what made you transfer to are little slice of public education? I heard Devenford was a pretty good school." She noticed the tensed glances that the two boys sent to each other before Liam turned to her, shrugging a bit.

"Change of scenery never hurt. Plus heard you guys could use some good lacrosse players this year." He stated confidently.

"Well you seem pretty sure of yourself." Grace smiled, finding Liam's own almost infectious.

"Well if you need me to prove it maybe I…" A shrill whistle broke through, interrupting Liam as the students jumped to attention.

"ARGENT! If you were not aware the bell has already rung and you will not use my classroom to flirt with the new kid. That goes for the rest of you miscreants. Keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves " Grace blushed, sinking down in her seat as Coack Finstock turned to address the rest of the class.

"Told you, way to early to deal with this lunatic." Was all she heard from Mason as he turned to the front.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I do not own anything except my original characters.

Remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW lovelies!

 

 

"So who's the hottie you can't keep your eyes off of?" Jumping a bit, Grace turned her head, seeing a bemused Lydia leaning against the lockers beside hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lyds?" Turning, she stuffed her books she would not need for tonight before shutting her locker. She tried to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up her cheeks with no success.

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest starring at Grace. "Please Grace give me a little bit of credit. As someone who used to scope out potential men I know when your checking someone out."

"That hottie would be the new transfer student Liam Dunbar. We have a couple of classes with him and this one couldn't stop starring" Ella informed Lydia, ignoring the pointed glare Grace shot at her. Ella was the first friend Grace had made when moving to Beacon Hills and the two had grown closer over the last few years, to the point Ella had been introduced to the Supernatural going ons of Beacon Hills a while back.

"Ok I was not starring at him. He happened to be sitting in front of me in most of the classes so I sort of had to look at him." Grace tried to no avail to defend herself. Looking at the identical smiles on both her friend's lips, she knew they weren't buying it. "Ok yeah he's hot. I have eyes I can appreciate that. But he's new and I barely know the guy."

"But you want to get to know him huh." Ella winked suggestively as she closed her locker as well.

"Who wants to get to know who?" Malia joined the group, Kira right behind her.

"It seems our little Grace has a crush on the new guy." Lydia told them, beaming like a proud mother. Grace sighed, leaning back against the lockers. Her eyes drifted back down the hall way before landing back on Liam. He stood with his Mason as they were joined by their other friends Garret and Violet. The couple were also new, having transferred only a few weeks back. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him laugh at something Mason said, noting the dimples on his cheeks.

"Yeah looks like she has it bad." Kira said, smiling with the others as they watched Grace.

"Ok if we're done analyzing my love life or lack thereof, we should be heading out. I still have to finish up some travel plans for yours guys "trip"". The group turned and made their way down the hall away, not before Lydia noticed a certain transfers eyes lingering on Grace.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Liam calm down it was the first test of the semester. You'll have plenty of other chances." Not really listening to Mason, Liam continued to stare down at the paper in front of him, a large red F starring back at him. It was only his second day and he was already falling behind.

"I need to keep grades up in all my classes if I want to play on the lacrosse team and I suck at languages. Why the hell is this even a requirement?" Stuffing the offending paper into his backpack, the two headed down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"I'd help if I could man but I'm taking Spanish. But I think I know someone who could." Liam followed Masons eye line, stopping when they landed on a head of red curls. "Grace took French last semester and passed with flying colors. Plus, her family's part French or something like that. Maybe she could help you out. Mr. Lawrence said he would let you do a retest this Friday if you wanted."

"Maybe your right." The idea of spending a bit more time with just Grace definitely piqued Liam's interest. Having only known her for one day, he couldn't deny the fact that he had found her attractive. He had also liked her personality, how easy going and friendly she had been when they met, making him feel even more welcomed at his new school. He really only had Mason, who he had known since elementary school, and Garret but seeing as they had only met a few weeks before hand through Mason, Liam hadn't really known too many people at Beacon Hills. It was nice to feel like he belonged, especially after the fiasco at Devenford.

"Do I need to push you over there or can you walk yourself?" Mason asked, laughing a bit as he watched his friend. Taking a deep breath, Liam made his way over.

"Hey Grace." Turning around, she noticed Liam, a small smile on his face as he nervously rubbed at the back of his neck. "So..um I was hoping I could ask you for a favor?"

"Sure whats up?" Liam hated having to ask for help, but he knew how important it was to get his grades up he wanted to play lacrosse.

"So I kind of bombed my first French test and with tryouts starting soon and the season I can't afford to let my grades slip. I heard you were really good at French and was hoping you might be able to tutor me for the test retake?"

"Sure, that would be no problem. We could start tonight, if your free." Tearing off a piece of paper, she quickly wrote down the address. "I would have to check with Mr. Stilinski but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Awesome. Thank you so much Grace. You're a life saver." Smiling he took the paper, turning and heading down the hall towards Mason, leaving Grace to stand there, a large smile etched onto her face.

* * *

"…it will only be for a few nights and will be back Sunday evening. The campsites only a couple hours out relax." Grace hid the smile as she listened to Stiles reassure his dad for what felt like the 100th time since he broached the camping trip. They would be leaving early the next morning for Mexico, wanting to get as much time out there in searching for Derek.

"Fine I'll relax alright." John finally conceded. Grace knew that they needed to really convince him for the plan to work. They needed to make sure he really thought they were camping instead of across the border. Photos of the group at a pretend campsite were already on her phone, on the off chance he asked if the group has texted her.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski I was wondering if it would be ok for me to have a friend over? He wanted a little help on his French." Turning around, she stopped as two sets of eyes were locked on her questioningly.

"You said _he a_ s in a boy, someone of the opposite sex than you." She rolled her eyes, looking at Stiles.

"Yes my friend is a he. I don't see how that has any importance to the situation." Stiles eyes squinted as he stared. She knew that look, the look of the gears in his brain turning.

"It's fine with me just…maybe study downstairs. I think your dad would have a coronary if I didn't institute that rule." John stood from the table before placing his empty dish in the sink.

"Yeah like coach says, keep your dirty little hands to your-Owww." Stiles rubbed the back of his head were his father had hit him with a case file.

* * *

"This is useless. I'm never going to get this." Groaning, Liam flopped back against the carpet, his text book spread open on his lap, flash cards fanned around him. Sitting cross legged beside him, Grace plucked up the stack of flashcards, shooting Liam a sympathetic look. It was Thursday night and the third night that week the two had gotten together. Tomorrow was the day of his retake and he didn't feel any readier than when he had taken it the first time.

"Hey don't say that, you just need practice." Deciding she needed a better a approach, she decided on another tactic. "Were you good when you first started lacrosse?"

Turning his head, Liam looked over at Grace. "No I actually sucked at it."

"And now you're a good player, right?" At his nod, she continued, "It wasn't because you got it on the first try, you had to work at it and practice. Trust me Liam you're getting better. You've already improved a bit more than when we first started. I have no doubt that you'll pass tomorrow and the more you study the better you'll get, just like with lacrosse." She encouraged, gently nudging his side with her knee.

Sitting up, Liam gave her a small smile. "Thanks again for doing this for me."

Shrugging, she moved her hand, pushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. "It's no big deal really. I love this stuff. Plus..what are friends for."

She noticed Liam shuffle a bit, an almost nervous look cross his face. "I was um wondering if, you know you weren't busy or anything if you would want to go see a movie on Saturday?"

The question had surprised Grace. The last few study sessions, the two had really gotten to know each other (well as well as they could, considering she didn't exactly divulge _everything_ about herself for obvious reasons). "Like …a date?"

"Well yeah," he quickly turned to her. "I mean if your cool with that. If you're not it could just be two friends catching a movie."

Smiling at his rambling she nodded her head. "A date would be good….if you pass your test tomorrow that is." He raised his eye brows a bit, quickly grabbing the next batch of flash cards before shoving them in her hand.

"Quiz me."

* * *

"Horror or action?" Peeking up from her book, Grace quickly stood to her feet, taking the paper into her hands. She beamed as she starred at the B stamped on the paper, seeing the proud grin that spread across Liam's face. Standing she threw her arms around Liam. A moment passed before Liam's own arms moved to wrap around her waist, returning the hug.

"See I knew you could do it." Chuckling as she pulled away he shrugged his shoulders.

"Had some good motivation…so horror or action?" He flashed her another smile, noticing the brightness of his eyes. He really did have beautiful eyes.

Grace smiled before easily answering. "Action. Horrors so overrated."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. I do not own anything except my original characters.

"Ok that's it. I'm calling Liam and canceling." Reaching for the phone, Ella quickly knocked it from Graces hand. "Hey!"

"Your freaking out over nothing Grace. I promise we will find you something to wear. I mean there has to be something in this tornado of a mess." That was an understatement, the clothes Grace had brought with her from her home strewn across the floor and bed in disarray. Grace let out a groan, flopping back down on her bed before Ella joined her. "Fess up, this isn't just about finding an outfit to wear, is it?"

"She always said she couldn't wait for my first date." The pain was evident in her voice, Ella taking her hand in comfort. They both knew exactly who Grace meant. "Allison should be here, helping me pick out an outfit, giving me advice, telling me she would wait up to hear all about it. I want her here with me."

Ella sat up, glancing over at her best friend. "I know Gracie but if she were here, she wouldn't want you moping around. She would want you to pick out an amazing outfit that will knock the socks off Liam. So that's what we're going to do." Digging through the chaos, Ellla whooped as she held out the clothes. "Here this is the one. Pair this with those gorgeous ankle boots you have and you have a winner."

Taking the clothes, Grace made her way into the bathroom, quickly changing. Starring back at her reflection, she had to admit Ella had been right. Her hands smoothed down the black skirt, watching as it flared down to a little past her mid-thigh. It was paired with a light blue long sleeve top, simple and pretty she thought, shaking her hair loose as it fell into loose waves down her shoulders. She had opted for minimal makeup, deciding to look as natural as she could.

"Wish me luck Ally." She had whispered the small plea before making her way out of the bathroom. Walking into the guest room, she heard her phone vibrate from the end table, picking it up and smiling when she saw her uncles name flash across the screen. Unlocking her phone, she opened the message.

" _I'm sorry I can't be there for your first date. Have fun but not too much. Remember you can always bring a gun with you, just in case."_ Rolling her eyes, she couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped. Leave it to her uncle to recommend bringing a weapon.

"Ok my mom's here so I'm going to leave you. Text me the details when it's over and I want a full run through when we see each other next." Ella grabbed her bag, hugging Grace before heading down the stairs and towards her mother's car.

* * *

 

Pulling up to the theater, Grace couldn't help the flutter in her stomach. She didn't know if she would pass out or throw up and just prayed she did neither. She noticed Liam immediately. He was standing outside by the ticket booth, his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket, his eyes glancing around every so often.

"You ok?" Mr. Stilinskis voice broke Grace from her trance, giving her an encouraging smile. "You know you can always ditch it."

"No I'm fine just…nervous a bit. I mean kind of hard not to be, first date and all." Her hands felt clammy as she clasped them together in her lap, trying to will them to stop trembling.

"Give me a call when the movies over and I'll come pick you up. In the case something comes up at the station, I'll send Parrish to pick you up alright." Nodding, she reached for the handle, unclasping her seatbelt as she stepped out of the car. "And Grace." Turning back, she noticed the sheriff give her a warm smile. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks." Giving him a smile, she closed the door behind her, before making her way towards the ticket booth.

Liam had no idea why he was so nervous. He had been on dates before and had never felt this on edge. Running his hand through his hair for what felt like the millionth time and glancing down at the clock on his phone, he finally caught sight of Grace. He could have sworn in that moment he felt his heart stop. Moving his hand to his jaw (discreetly making sure it wasn't open in some obnoxious cartoon fashion) he made his way over to her. "Hey Grace, you look…beautiful."

"I could say the same for you. You clean up quite nicely Dunbar." She replied, smiling as the made their way up to the ticket booth. After purchasing their tickets as well as a bucket of popcorn to share, the two headed into the theater, finding some seats near the back.

Throughout the almost two-hour movie, Grace could honestly say she couldn't remember a single part of it. Half way through the film, she had felt something ghost across her hand. Looking down, she watched as Liam's fingers brushed against hers, before gently grasping her hand in his. As cheesy as it sounded, she felt a buzz run up her arm the moment he took her hand. They remained like this the rest of the movie, Grace eventually finding her head against Liam's shoulder, her body curled up as much as it could beside his as the arm rest would allow.

When the movie had ended, the two teens had made their way out of the theater, their hands still intertwined. "God that was so cheesy. I mean seriously half the stunts in that movie could never physically happen."

Liam laughed, glancing over at Grace. "Yeah but the company was pretty good."

Shrugging her shoulders, she gave him a coy smile. "I guess." The two stood there, a comfortable silence falling between them. Liam was the first to break it as he glanced behind her. "Your rides here."

Turning her head back, she saw Johns car parked nearby. "So, I'll see you at school on Monday." Reluctantly, she released his hand before turning to walk away. Before she could start to walk away, she felt a small pressure on her arm, Liam's hand gentle as he turned her to face him, leaning down and pressing a small kiss to her lips. It took a moment for Grace to realize that he was really kissing her before she kissed back, her eyes slipping shut.

After a moment, Liam slowly pulled away, a smile on both their faces as the looked at each other. "Goodnight Grace." Squeezing her hand softly, he turned, making his way to a car were his step father was already waiting. Grace couldn't stop the smile as she made her way over towards Johns car, getting in and pulling her seatbelt on.

"So guessing there's going to be a second date then?" He asked, pulling the car out of the parking lot. All Grace could do was smile, her lips still tingling from the kiss. Oh yeah, there would definitely be more dates to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. I don't own anything except my own characters.

"Of course your still the team captain. You got your grades up like coach told you right?" Stiles turned to Scott, Grace walking between the two as they made their way towards the lacrosse field. Grace fought back a yawn, realizing just how stupid she had been in staying up till 2 in the morning with Stiles, scouring over the bestiary and police reports the night before. With the surprise return of her aunt Kate and the break in at the Hale vault, they had been busy looking over every report, every page in the bestiary and online archives trying to make sense of everything.

Scott nodded his head, sighing a little unsure. "Yeah but he never told me I was back on the team. He just told me to show up at tryouts today."

Stiles waved him off as the trio stopped. "We got bigger things to deal with. Have you heard back from your uncle yet on the whole resurrected sister thing?" Stiles turned his attention to Grace who just shrugged.

"All I've been getting are his voicemails, time difference and reception make it kind of hard but I left him a message about it." She said as Stiles stared at her, a look of perplexation on his face.

"You told him his sister Kate came back from the dead over a voice message?" Stiles said as Scott jumped in. "I texted him. Don't exactly have the money to call France and all."

"Maybe he got the message and he's on his way back that's why he's not calling." Grace explained, fixing her beanie as Stiles sighed.

"What the hell are we even doing here anyway? We have like 117 million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them." Both Grace and Scott's attention were drawn behind Stiles towards the field, Grace with a smile and Scott with a worried expression.

"It is now." Was all Scott said before Stiles joined them in starring at the center of the field. Liam was stood in goal, lacrosse stick gripped tightly as both Garret and Josh lobbed lacrosse balls at his direction. Not one of them made it past him, Liam moving fluidly and almost graceful as he caught each and everyone of them. Grace couldn't help but feel a small flutter of pride, watching as he stopped before pulling his face guard away. She could hear Stiles muttered confirmation that they indeed needed to practice before scurrying away.

Grace made her way over to the bleachers, taking a seat and pulling out her phone. Seeing that there was no new text or missed call from her uncle, she slipped it back into her pocket before she felt a presence beside her.

"Hey beautiful." Blushing at the compliment, Grace turned to her side were Liam was seated, a grin spreading over his face. She noticed the thin sheen of sweat coating his brow but other than that he didn't seem out of breath at all.

"Hey Li. You looked good out there. Guess your ready for tryouts today then?" He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"I guess. Although it would be great if you could be there for the tryouts. You know, a bit of added luck and all." He said, pulling her a bit closer.

Grace bit her lip, bringing her finger up to her chin as she pretended to ponder. "Hmmm I don't know I mean you did say you were good so you probably don't need me there." She gave him a teasing grin, laughing a bit as she felt him press his lips lightly to hers. It was their first kiss since the initial one and was just as good if not better. Moving her lips against his, she felt his hand move up, gently cupping her cheek, his thumb ghosting softly over jaw.

They jumped back when a loud bang rattled the bench, quickly looking to see a lacrosse ball laying down beside Liam. Turning to the field, she directed her glare towards Scott and Stiles, the lacrosse stick slung over Scotts shoulder, a shit eating grin etched on Stiles face as he waved over. "Sorry, guess we're a bit rusty." She could see Scott trying not to laugh as she glared.

"How are you friends with them again?" Liam said, turning back to her as he undid some of his lacrosse pads, stuffing them into his bag.

"Long story really but they're my best friends…even though I want to throttle them at times." She muttered, throwing a death glare at the two boys, both of whom quickly averted their eyes.

"I'm going to head to the locker room and take a quick shower before classes start but I'll see you in econ." Leaning in and pecking her cheek, he stood, grabbing his bag before heading towards the locker room.

"Think she's mad at-OWW!" Stiles quickly turned, clutching his head as he noticed the same lacrosse ball Scott at chucked at the two lip locked teens.

"Maybe just a bit." Scott stated, watching the youngest Argent head out towards the school.

* * *

"Oh my god he kissed you! And then you kissed again today? I'm so proud of you." Grace chuckled as she stuffed her books into her locker before closing it shut.

"Alright Ella before you start planning my wedding just relax a bit. We just kissed, we didn't profess our undying love for one another." The two made their way out of the school and towards the field, a few other students already sitting out around the bleachers to watch the tryouts.

"But this is great. I mean you guys are so cute together. This totally means you're going out, right?" Ella questioned as they climbed up and took a seat next to Kira and Malia, the latter's head buried in her text book, red highlighter clutched in her hand.

"Are you talking about Liam?" Kira said as turned to Grace, leaning against what Grace could assume was one of Scotts extra lacrosse sticks.

"Yes. Their date went fabulous and he kissed her. Plus, they kissed this morning." Ella supplied, Kira smiling at Grace.

"Well we haven't really talked about it but…" Grace didn't finish the sentence. Yeah, they had kissed and she liked Liam but were they now a couple? Was he her boyfriend? Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by a shrill whistle, Coach Finstocks loud voice shouting out instructions to the gathered students on the field. Her eyes found Liam, seeing him front and center, his face etched in pure determination.

The next hour passed quickly, and Grace was completely torn. On one hand she was ecstatic for Liam. There was no doubt in her mind he wouldn't be on first line this season. On the other, she felt bad for Scott. Stiles she knew wasn't really the best out on the field (why he was still on the team was still a shock to her) but to see Scott struggling as much as he did, especially with how hard he had worked to get to first line was a little disheartening.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team? Or good?" Kira had questioned, her feelings mirroring Graces.

"Normally he is. Maybe it's just an off day?" Ella said, trying to shed some hope for her friend as Grace sighed.

"Well he picked the wrong day to have one." Grace said quietly, watching the way Scotts face dropped, Stiles right beside him, no doubt trying to lift his spirits.

Whatever they had talked about must have worked because as soon as he and Stiles were up first for two on one defense, something shifted. Grace smiled, watching as they worked together, defending the goal and not letting anyone pass. She had cheered a bit louder when they had sent Garret on his ass. Since meeting him and Violet, there had been something off about him. Violet had seemed nice, a bit closed off but it was Garret that had given Grace an uneasy feeling.

Grace bit her lip anxiously when she saw Liam up next. She clasped her hands together, her knee bouncing slightly in nerves as coach blew his whistle. Liam rushed towards the two, quickly side-stepping Stiles and maneuvering around Scott, easily making it past the goal.

"I'm not sure if I should cheer or cry." Grace said, looking over at Kira and Ella who gave her sympathetic smiles.

"That was luck!" The three turned to Malia as she stood, shouting over towards Finstock as he turned to regard her. "Do over!"

Waving his hands dismissively, he rolled his eyes. "Sweetheart, there's no do overs. This is practice."

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." Malia challenged, the coach quickly nodding hid head. "I'll take that action." Turning back to the field, he instructed Liam back to the starting point.

"Malia why did you do that?" Grace asked, confused by the werecoyotes actions as she shrugged.

"What? They were sucking so hopefully they won't suck a second time." She had said it as if it were the most obvious reason on the planet. Grace could sometimes forget just how blunt she was. Turning she watched as Liam rushed forward, again easily side-stepping stiles who flailed before falling to the ground. But this time Scott was ready.

A sharp gasp left the students watching as Liam's body flipped in the air, the moment behind Scotts rush sending him over before he fell to the ground, a sharp yell leaving his lips when he made contact. Grace quickly stood from the bleachers, moving down and towards the group of players. She had seen the impact he had made on his leg, and the sight of Scott and Stiles helping him stand did not sit well with Grace.

"Liam! Oh my god are you ok?" She knew it was a stupid question but she really didn't have anything else in her mind at that moment. Looking over, Liam gave her a weak grin, trying to mask the pain but she could still see it plainly.

"I'm fine, don't Grace." He said before Scott and Stiles were helping him off the field and towards the school, more than likely taking him to the nurses.

* * *

For what felt like the millionth time that night, Grace found herself glancing at her phone screen. It had been nearly two hours since her and Stiles had gotten back from the hospital and she had still not heard back from either Liam or Scott. She had told Scott to text her if he had heard any news since he had said he would stay until Liam's prognosis was back. Liam had also promised to text her but at the time he had still been in a rut. She saw how much it was killing him, waiting as he starred at his injured ankle. She knew that a small part of him was blaming Scott for what had happened but he did not voice those thoughts to her.

She had finally given up and reached for her phone to text one or the both of them, when the guest room door burst open. "We got a situation come on." That was all Stiles said before rushing down the stairs, hearing him on the phone with his dad. Quickly standing, she pulled her shoes on, throwing on a sweatshirt before following Stiles, her mind racing.

"Stiles what the hell do you mean situation?" She questioned as she hurried out the door, Stiles already situated in the driver's seat of the Jeep, kicking it into gear as she hopped in the passengers side.

I just got a call from Scott. You know that kid that was brought in. You know the only survivor from the family murdering axe murderer. Well Lydia showed up at the house and led Parrish to a meat locker full of dead human bodies." At the Graces shocked expression Stiles continued, pulling out of the driveway and speeding down the road. "Turns out the Walcotts were wendigos, you know shapeshifting cannibals. Sean killed the deputy outside his room and went after Melissa before Scott intervened. He didn't go into much detail but the same killer came and killed Sean but…something happened with Liam." At the mention of Liam, Grace froze.

"With Liam? What does that mean? Is he ok?" Her mind suddenly went to every possible scenario, each worse than the one before.

"Scott said he's alive but he didn't go into much detail, told me he would explain everything when we got to his house." Stiles pressed his foot on the gas a bit harder, trying to get to Scotts as quickly as he could. Grace starred out the window, her mouth numb as she bit the inside of it, desperately trying not to keep it together.

It felt like hours before they were finally pulling up to the McCall house. The Jeep wasn't fully in park before Grace was tearing out of the car and up the steps, Stiles hot on her heals. Before either one of them could knock, the door was wrenched open, Scott standing before them, panic and worry filling his eyes as he let them in.

"Did you stall your dad?" he asked, quickly ushering them in and closing the door behind them.

"Like I said I told my dad everything I could." Stiles said as they moved into the living room and towards the stairs. Grace quickly looked around the room, noting that Liam was nowhere to be seen.

Scott stopped abruptly, turning to look at Stiles. "But you didn't tell him about Liam?"

"Is he ok? Where is he?" she quickly asked, watching Scott turn to her, a look of guilt flashing across his face.

"Sort of. He's upstairs….lying down." Before either she or Stiles would ask him to elaborate, Scott was already half way up the stairs. They followed him towards his room, a faint thumping hitting their ears the closer they got. Moving into his bedroom and towards the bathroom, Graces anxiety was skyrocketing at an alarming rate.

"Jesus Scott just tell us what…" she immediately shut up, her eyes widening as Scott pulled back the shower curtain. The three teens all starred at the bathtub, where a terrified Liam laid, his body wrapped in duct tape, another strip pulled tight across his mouth. His eyes darted between the three, muffled pleas escaping his lips as they just stood their starring.

"Scott…what the hell happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

Pacing in front of the bathroom, Grace glanced every now and then towards the tub. She could make out Liam’s shadow, struggling against his bounds, grunting every now and again. She looked over at Scott and Stiles as they took a seat on the bed, Scott looking bleak as he stared down at his hands, Stiles looking out ahead of him in thought.

Stiles was the first one to speak after the brief moment of silence. “So..you bit him?”

“Yeah.” Was all Scott could say.

“And you kidnapped him?”

“…Yeah.”

“And you brought him here?” Stiles turned to Scott, who quickly turned to him.

“I panicked.”

“Yup.” After a beat Stiles continued. “This isn’t going to end with us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?” All three of their heads turned to the bathroom where they could distinctly make out the muffled whimpers of Liam, who didn’t really agree to that plan.

“Really Stiles?” Grace admonished, raising her eye brows.

“As a reminder this is why I always come up with the plans. Your plans suck.” Grace sighed quickly walking over to the two.

“Ok enough. We need to figure out what the hell were going to do. So, mister-my-plans-are-the-best what do you suggest we do?” Grace asked, raising her eyebrow as both she and Scott stared at Stiles expectantly. Stiles quickly stood to his feet.

“Grace go grab a chair, Scott you’re with me.” Grace quickly headed down the stairs, grabbing one of the kitchen chairs before lugging it back up to Scotts room. As she made her way in, she heard struggles in the bathroom, a few curse words leaving Stiles as he and Scott moved out of the bathroom, both of them hauling a still duct taped Liam. They quickly settled him in the chair, all three of them starring at the bound boy.

“Liam were going to take the tape off your mouth. If you scream it goes right back on, if you talk quietly it stays off. Got it?” Stiles asked, watching as Liam’s eyes shifted between them. They briefly stayed on Grace and she couldn’t help but notice the small bit of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. Hopefully he would understand why they needed to do this. Noticing his small nod, Stiles looked over at Grace. Recognizing the silent permission, she leaned down, gently pulling the tape off as carefully as she could.

“I’m so sorry Liam…about all of this. I swear it will all make sense.” She whispered before moving to stand beside Stiles once more.

Stiles nodded to the two of them before he continued. “Okay, Liam, now you’ve seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?” Grace and Scott looked at each other behind Stiles, both equally confused as to what their friend was trying to say.

Apparently, they weren’t the only ones. “Not really” was Liam’s answer and Grace couldn’t blame him.

Stiles nodded. “Good. That’s good.”

“We don’t understand either.” Scott said, Stiles looking over at him before waving towards him. “Maybe you should tell him.”

Scott nodded, turning his attention on the freshman. Looking at him, he remembered just how young Liam was. Scott felt a memory tug at the back of his conscious, when he had been in Liam’s same shoes (all a bit not kidnapped and duct taped) and how scared and confused he had been. It made the guilt in his chest heavier. He never wanted to drag anyone into this, let alone an innocent kid.

“Tell me what?” Liam’s irritation was prevalent as he stared between his three captors.

Scott was the first to speak. “Liam..what happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to in order to save you, its going to change you.”

“Unless it kills you.” Graces eyes widened as she quickly looked to her best friend. “Shouldn’t have said that.”

“Seriously Stiles.” Grace said, turning when she heard Liam start to cry.

“Is he..is he crying?” Stiles asked stupidly, Grace rolling her eyes as she kneeled in front of him.

“Wouldn’t you if someone told you you might die. Think Stiles.” She turned her focus back to Liam. “Liam hey you’re going to be ok.” She said softly, moving her hand to gently grasp his still bound ones as Scott knelt beside her.

“Liam, its okay your going to be ok. You’re not going to die.” He tried to calm down the scared boy but it wasn’t working. It didn’t help when Stiles again piped in. “Probably not.”

“Oh my god Stiles stop it.” Grace glared. “Ok that’s it come on were untying him.” Grace started on his feet as Scott and Stiles started to untie the rest of him. Once that was done, they backed up, giving him some space as he turned, his back to them.

“Liam you ok?” Scott asked as Liam continued to stand there.

“Were really sorry about this.” Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck. The next few moments happened in a blur. Grace screamed, her and Stiles instinctively jumping back as Liam turned, swinging the chair and connecting with Scott. He grunted, falling into a heap with the shattered chair lying on top of him in pieces.

“Liam, what the hell is your…” Stiles soon joined Scott on the ground, Liam’s fist connecting swiftly with his jaw. Lunging towards the door, Grace moved her body in front of it, her hands held out.

“Liam please I know this all sounds crazy but….OWW.” She didn’t get to finish her thoughts, her body jolting back into the hallway as Liam pushed past her, rushing down the hall. Slowly sitting up, she saw both Scott and Stiles scramble to their feet and out the door as the pair stared Liam down the hallway.

“GET HIM!” The boy’s yelled, rushing forward as they tackled Liam, sending all three of them tumbling down the stairs. Rushing to her feet, Grace hightailed it down the stairs, coming to a stop when she saw Stiles and Scott tangled up, both starring out the open door, no Liam in sight.

Grace looked over at Stiles, as they moved to their feet. “Well…guess your plans suck too.”

* * *

 

Hell, that was how accurately Grace could describe the next day at school. She had heard about Scotts failed attempts at convincing Liam to trust him, feeling a small weight lifted from her shoulders however when she was told that the bite on his arm had completely healed, a good sign that his body was not rejecting the bite. Now it was just trying to get him somewhere secure that night for the first full moon.

Having Liam in most of her classes, she thought she would be able to try and speak with him but it had not been easy. He actively avoided her, sitting on opposite ends of the classrooms and hurrying out before the bell had fully rung dismissing the class. She noticed his flinches every time they chimed, not yet used to the new abilities.

The only class they didn’t have together was French and Grace took that opportunity to ambush him. Waiting by the door as the bell rang, she watched as Liam exited. “Liam.”

She saw the way Liam’s shoulders tensed as he heard her, but instead of turning around, he continued forward. Pushing through the crowd of students. She quickly caught up to him, reaching down to grasp his wrist.

She was surprised when his other hand moved, gripping her wrist as he wrenched it away, as if he had been burned. “Leave me the hell alone.” Grace nearly flinched back at the glare he was sending her. A small part of her was afraid that he would shift right then and there but relaxed when he took a few steps back. “Like I told your friends I’m fine. Now you and them can all leave me alone ok. I don’t know what kind of freaky shit you guys are into but I want no part in any of it…including you.” With that, he turned, roughly pushing past students as they headed for classes.

She knew it was his anger talking, that his fear and confusion were clouding his mind. But the look he had given her had scared her more than she would let on. His words, however, had stung worse. She moved her hand to wipe at her eyes, feeling the sting of oncoming tears. She didn’t have the luxury to cry or be upset. Her mind turned, flipping onto hunter mode, like her uncle and like Allison.

“We protect those who can’t protect themselves.” She whispered the words like a mantra, almost hearing her cousins voice as she spoke them. In that moment, it was Liam who needed protection. It was Liam who needed help. If they did not come up with a plan quick, she knew they could have a dead body on their hands. Whether that was an innocent bystander…or Liam’s, Grace didn’t want to find out.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Don’t study too hard tonight.” Ella smiled as she closed the passengers side door of her mother’s car. Grace did the same, gripping her backpack as they both waved her away, watching her disappear down the road. Sighing, they both made their way up the driveway were the group was waiting. “I really do hate lying to her.”

“Hey if you want to tell her your best friends with a bunch of supernatural creatures and your helping two of them get through a full moon tonight be my guest.” Grace said as Ella looked at her as if she had just grown two heads.

“Yeah and end up in Eichen house, no thanks.” As the two grew closer to the group, they noticed the anxiety on all their faces, Stiles phone pulled out. “What’s wrong now?” Ella asked as the group turned to them.

“Well we found out the real reason Liam was kicked out of Devenford. Kids got some serious anger issues. Did Liam ever tell you why he got kicked out?” Stiles asked as she shook her head no. He held his phone out, Grace taking it and looking at the picture pulled up. She took in the damaged car, deep indentions littering the body of it, each window smashed in as was the windshield. Spray painted on the side were the words ‘This is your fault’.

Grace handed the phone back to Stiles, looking around at the others who all had the same look on their faces. “Liam did that?”

Lydia was the first to speak. “He apparently got into it with a teacher of his and he took a crowbar to his car.”

“I still think we should have gone with Stiles plan and just tossed him into the lake.” Malia piped up.

“Look were still going with the original plan alright. Kira’s almost here with him so come on.” Scott moved from his bike, the group heading into the lake house to get ready.

The minutes ticked by as the group waited. Grace glanced out the window, searching for headlights in the distance. The added discovery of liams anger problems worried her. She knew from her uncle that anger could increase the strength of a werewolf. The anger she saw in that photo was enough to set her on edge, her eyes glancing up at the full moon, partially covered by clouds.

“Hey how you are holding up?” Lydia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nodding her head, Grace turned giving her a small smile.

“I’m fine.” Both of their attentions suddenly turned to the windows, lights appearing up the driveway. “Scott there here.” Grace called out as her and Lydia moved from the window and back into the living room where the other three were gathered.

The front door opened a moment later, Liam stepping inside first, followed by Kira. When he saw that instead of a party he was faced with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Ella and Grace, he stopped. Kira quickly moved, closing and locking the door behind her as she gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

Turning back to the group he shrugged. “What the hells this?”

“Think of it like and intervention. You have a problem Liam.” Stiles supplied as Scott stepped in.

“And were the only ones who can help.” Taking Liam’s silence as an invitation to continue he went on to explain exactly what was happening. He talked about what he was, what each of them was. The entire time Liam stayed silent. Grace didn’t know if this was a good thing or not. But he hadn’t tried running so she took it as a small step in the right direction.

When Scott had finished, Liam finally spoke up. “Werewolf?” pointing to Scott who only nodded as he continued, “Werecoyote,” Smiling a little Malia nodded, “Banshee.” Lydia raised her hand a bit, Liam turning back to look at Kira, “Fox?”

“Kitsune but fox works too.” Turning back, he looked over at Stiles, Grace and Ella.

“And what are you three?”

Grace felt Stiles fidget nervously beside her. “Uh for a while I was possessed by an evil spirit…it was very evil.”

Crossing his arms, he starred back at Stiles. “What are you now?”

“Better, uhhh…..” Stiles finished off giving an awkward smile.

Ella spoke up next. “Grace and I are as human as they come.”

“Technically my family hunted supernatural creatures for generations and my aunt is sort of a shapeshifter now, but that’s a story for another day.” Grace answered, feeling her lips pull up into a smile, hoping it would ease Liam in some way. The look he was giving them told her it hadnt.

Liams eyes roved over the coffee table, the bag of chains easily visible. He shifted his body a bit. “Are those for me?”

“No there for me.” Malia answered, her eyes flashing blue. Liam stopped, his eyes widening as he physically backed away.

“How did you do that?”

Scott noticed the fear in Liams eyes as he took a small step forward. “You’ll learn. But first you need to get through the full moon.”

“The moons already out.” Grace saw Liam’s body slowly trembling, heard the low rumble of his voice as he said this. She quickly looked over at Lydia who did the same. Liam was starting to feel the effects of the moon and they were running out of time to get him down to the boathouse.

“And your starting to feel something aren’t you. Liam it’s the moon ok and we just want to help you. Please let us.” Grace said, her eyes pleading with Liam to understand somehow.

Liams eyes landed on Grace, regarding her for a moment before they shifted back over the group, his irritation evident in his face and body language. “I feel like I’m surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds. I don’t know how you did that eye thing and I don’t care.” His voice continued to rise, his breathing ragged as he continued to yell. “I’m walking out the door right now! And if any of you try and stop me, I swear to god…I’ll…” before he could finish, his hands moved to his head, crying out in agony as he doubled over in obvious pain. Grace instinctively moved towards him, Stiles gripping her arm and shaking his head.

Scott moved forward. “Liam, what’s wrong?”

“You don’t hear that.” Liam responded, his voice pained as Scott strained his ears. In that moment, the group of teens turned to the window, a flash of lights pouring in from outside. Grace quickly moved to the window, peeking out along with Ella and Kira. What she saw made her jaw drop. Cars started pulling up in all directions, her classmates getting out and heading towards the front door.

Lydia turned, looking over at Liam. “Did you tell someone about this.”

“My friend Mason…you said it was a party.”

“Who did Mason invite?” Stiles asked, both Ella and Grace turning to face him.

“Everyone.” They both said. It was soon a mad scramble, Scott and Kira hauling Liam up to take him to the boathouse, Stiles getting Malia down to the basement. Grace had moved to help Scott but he had quickly shaken his head.

“Its not safe for you. With his anger and not being able to control I can’t take the chance of him hurting you by accident.” Was his reasoning before him and Kira dragged the struggling Liam out through the back.

“Ok now what?” Ella asked, looking between Grace and Lydia.

Lydia sighed moving to the door. “We throw a party.”

* * *

 

Weaving her way though the throng of partying teens, Grace finally found Ella who was busy trying to keep eager couples away from the basement door. When she saw Grace, she gave a relieved sigh.

“Seriously? I swear half our class is made up of sex crazed idiots. I think coach may have been right after all.” She had said as an afterthought. Grace had to chuckle in light of the situation.

“Well when you get close to almost 70 teenagers what do you expect.” Grace looked around, not seeing Lydia in sight. “I’m actually going to step out, text Scott see how things are going with Liam.” Pulling her phone out, she moved past the partying teens, sidestepping one boy who almost spilled his drink. She noticed Violet walk over to Garret, who stood glancing at his phone, before smirking and pressing his lips to hers.

Pulling her jacket a bit closer, she stepped away a bit from the house, scrolling through her contacts to pull up Scotts number. Continuing to walk, she stopped when her nose caught a whiff of something foul. Scrunching her nose up, she looked around, determining where the almost coppery smell was coming from. She slowly moved over, her hand moving to the dagger that was secured close to her waist. Grace crept around the side of the car, looking around as she did. When she saw that no one was around, she quickly rounded the corner.

Her hand moved to her mouth as she tried not to gag at the sight before her. A body lay in front of her, a large pool of blood already staining the concrete near the large neck wound, his decapitated head laying a few inches from him.

Finally finding Scotts number, she quickly pressed call, pressing the phone to her ear.

“Grace is everything-“

“Scott, you need to get back up to the house right now! I just found a body.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

“You’re up early?” Grace paused, her hand just on the door knob when she heard the voice. Chris leaned against the entryway that led into the kitchen, his arms crossed as Grace slowly turned to face him, a small smile on her face.

“Well you know early bird gets the worm and all.” Chris’s lips quirked up a bit. Grace had the same quirkiness as her mother it seemed.

“It’s Saturday. Normally you’re not up before 11.” Grace stood there, glancing down at her scuffed boots. “Before you go check on him at least have some breakfast first.” He moved from the hallway, walking back into the kitchen. Grace followed, planting herself at the counter top, grabbing the cereal box closest to her.

“So….you got our messages than?” Grace dug into her bowl, looking over at her uncle as he took a seat beside her, nursing a cup of coffee, black more than likely. Chris nodded, taking a sip before setting the mug down.

“Yeah. As soon as I got it, I was on the first plane back. I had a feeling…about Kate. But I guess a part of me didn’t want to believe it. And then with Allison…” he paused, his eyes locked intently to the steaming cup in front of him. Grace moved her hand, gently placing it on his closed one, feeling it relax under her touch.

“I understand. So what’s next?” Finishing his cup, he stood, placing it in the sink, looking across at Grace.

“I try and find her. I know a place that I can take her, somewhere equipped to handle her.” She noticed the shift in his facial features, knowing he was changing the subject. “So, Liam…same boy you went on the date with?” At her nod of confirmation, he let out an audible breath, rubbing his hand across his face. “First Allison now you, your determined to put me in an early grave, aren’t you?” She could hear the joking tone in his voice but she knew the underlining worry he had. 

“I know your worried but…I trust Liam. I mean Scott wasn’t the best with control in the beginning but look at him now. And Derek? I heard he struggled too and now he’s a badass werewolf.” Grace stood, moving around the bar and depositing her bowl into the sink. She moved her arms around Chris, who returned the hug.

“Just….please be careful.” Pulling away he looked down, ruffling her hair. “I want to meet him though, you know do the whole guardian thing, show him my weapons, all that.”

Nodding a little, Grace forced a small smile. She didn’t really know where she and Liam stood, if they were still a couple? I mean, where they one to start with?

“You got it.” Quickly pecking his cheek, she grabbed her bag, heading out the door and out of the apartment complex.

* * *

 

She had first ridden her bike to his house where his mother, Lauren, had told her he had left early that morning to get a bit of practice in. Changing her destination, Grace headed towards the school. When she arrived, she had parked her bike close to the field, stepping off before making her way over. She scanned the open field, not seeing anyone at first. Looking a bit closer, she saw a figure sitting near the bleachers.

Liam had heard her before she got close to the fence, picking up on the sound of her heartbeat. He knew it was Grace by the smell of her shampoo. Peaches, he recalled. He had only been able to catch the smell during their date when her head had been rested on his shoulder but now he could catch just a hint with her being over a yard away. He turned his head, his body still slumped forward as he rested his arms on his knees, his lacrosse stick discarded by his feet.

“Your mom told me you would be here. Figures I should have checked here first.” She gave him a small smile before climbing up the steps and taking a seat beside him. “How are you holding up?”

Snorting, he straitened up. “Oh you know just found out once a month I turn into a bloodthirsty animal with no control over myself.” She could hear the sarcasm dripping from each word, realizing just how stupid she had been in asking.

“Right….” She sighed, turning her body to fully face him. “Look I’m not gong to even try and say I know what your going through but I can tell you you’re not going through this alone. Scott was in the same boat as you nearly a year ago. I didn’t even know any of this was real then.” Taking a chance, her hand moved, her finger tips brushing over the top of his hand before enclosing around his in a comforting hold. “I know all of this is…crazy and insane but we’re all here for you. Scott, Lydia, Kira, Stiles, Malia…..me.” she had said the last part softly, glancing down at her hand connected with his.

Liam turned his gaze to Grace, giving her a better look at his face. He looked tired and worn down, dark circles under his eyes. But the one thing that stood out the most, hidden deep in his tired blue eyes was a mix of worry, anger and fear. It broke Graces heart, knowing he was gong through this. Two days before he had been happily obliviously to the darkness the world had to offer. He didn’t have to worry about loosing control and killing someone. He didn’t have to worry about losing friends and loved ones, or watching a family member murdered for protecting her friends and family. One simple bite had changed all of that.

Liam glanced at there joined hands, reluctantly pulling away from Grace. He immediately felt the loss, the warmth of her touch replaced by the dull numbness he was feeling. He caught a glimpse of her face, noticing the way her face dropped, even just subtly, at his action. “I get that but…I just need time to process all of this. I just…I need time.” Liam didn’t elaborate any more, he really couldn’t.

He reached down, gripping the lacrosse stick and bag before standing to his feet. “I need to go.” He brushed past her, trying to ignore the smells overwhelming him. This time it wasn’t the smell peaches that brushed his senses. Something else did, something that hung onto him thickly, nearly suffocating him. It wouldn’t be until he had learned how to fully embrace his abilities that he would know that the smell had been heartbreak.

* * *

 

“Just give him some time ok. I mean he did just go through a life altering “change.” Ella had used the air quotes around the word, her eyes darting around the crowded hallway. Grace leaned back against the locker, absentmindedly playing with the end of her braid as she listened to Ella.

“I don’t know Ell. You should have seen his face. I mean Scott spoke with him yesterday a bit more about all this but, I mean everything that’s happening I wouldn’t blame him.” Ella gave her a sympathetic smile, hugging her friend.

“Well if he doesn’t come to his senses then screw him. Because sweetheart you’re a catch and any guy would be lucky for you to give them the time of day.” Grace couldn’t help the way her lips twitched at her friend’s words. Leave it to Ella to cheer her up.

“Liam wait, just slow down.” Both girls turned their heads, catching Liam moving down the hall, his shoulders tensed, his gaze fixed a head. Their eyes turned to the person who had spoken, seeing Mason weaving through students as he desperately tried to keep up with his best friend.

“Mason hey what’s going on?” Ella had stepped forward, stopping Mason before he could get any further.

“Liam found out their scrimmaging against Devenford tonight and apparently their bus just showed up.” Grace and Ella both looked at each other before the three took off down the hall. They had finally caught up to Liam, unable to stop him as he pushed through the double doors.

“Liam stop, you don’t want to do anything stupid.” Ella had tried reasoning but it didn’t seem to faze him as his eyes locked on the parked bus. The group watched as the Devenford lacrosse team stepped off the bus, Liams eyes locking on one student in particular.

“Brett.” The boy stopped when he heard his name, watching Liam as he made his way over, nearby students stopping as they took in the scene.

“Ah no this isn’t going to be good.” Mason groaned beside Ella.

Grace looked around the area, her eyes immediately finding Scott and Stiles, seeing both their eyes watching the scene unfold before them. Having felt her stare, Scott turned to her direction, giving her a small nod.

Once Liam had gotten to the boy, there was a moment of tense silence as they each starred each other down. “I just wanted to say….have a good game.” Grace visibly let out a sigh of relief, watching as Liam stuck his hand out for his former teammate to shake. Out of all the scenarios running through her mind (one of which had Brett’s body lying in bloody pieces across the lacrosse field) this had been the one she had not been expecting.

However, her relief didn’t last long once the boy, Brett and the rest of the team began to laugh. “That’s cute Liam. Is that what they told you to say in anger management? Apologize and everything’s fine.” Grace noticed the way Liams shoulders tensed, seeing them tremble as his breathing became a bit more ragged as Brett continued. “You demolished coach’s car.”

“I paid for it.” The words came out strained, Liam desperately trying to hold back the anger that was starting to bubble to the surface.

“Yeah your gong to pay for it. Were going to break you in half out there, and its going to be all your fault.” Grace took a glance down at Liams clenched fist, her eyes widening when she saw a bit of blood seeping through the clenched digits. Before Liam could do anything, Scott and Stiles rushed forward, Scott steering Liam away while Stiles distracted the team.

Grace watched as the two scurried off, taking Liam with them. Before Mason could ask her, Grace quickly followed them, ignoring Ellas calls as she headed back into the school. Summarizing they would have most likely taken Liam to the locker room, she headed in that direction.

Stepping foot into the deserted hallway, she jumped when she heard the tall tell signs of snarling and growling. Moving to the door, she took a deep breath before pushing it open and moving inside. The noises grew, accompanied now by the shower running and both Stiles and Scotts voices trying to calm down the angry beta.

Rounding the lockers, Grace came to a stop at the sight before her. Scott and Stiles were struggling to keep Liam under the spray of the water, in some bid to calm him down. It didn’t seem to be working all that well, Liams blue eyes replaced with the vibrant gold, snarling and thrashing as he bared his teeth, the canines longer than normal.

When he heard the new heartbeat beat, Scotts head whipped around, looking at Grace. “Grace get out of here now!” he had all but roared, afraid of Liam slipping through his grasp and turning his attention on the young girl.

Scotts shift in focus had also alerted Liam, the beta snapping his gaze to Grace. His thrashing almost increased, his intent now on getting to the girl in front of him. Her scent invaded him, and he could feel the wolf inside him snarling to break loose, to take, to claim.

“Liam! Liam please you have to fight this ok. Concentrate I know you can.” Grace had taken a step closer, her voice raising to be heard by the snarling teen in front of her.

The moment Liam heard her voice, he felt something switch. He could still feel something clawing at him trying to get to the surface but the moment she spoke, it was drowned out. He focused on her voice, feeling the control come back inch by inch. His body slackened, the thrashing dying down to where both Scott and Stiles felt comfortable in loosening their holds.

“Okay! Okay.” Liam hung his head, feeling his teeth return back to their normal length before he felt the pressure of Scott and Stiles hands leave his body. The two boys glanced at each other, a bit surprised at the outcome of what just happened. Liam was still far from being able to fully control himself, the way Grace had been able to get through to him gave them a small shred of hope that it could be done.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“Garret? They think Garrets the assassin?” Grace shushed her friend, looking around as more people filled the bleachers around them. “Man, I knew there was something off about that guy. Wait, does that mean Violet is too?”

Looking around, Graces eyes landed over to the girl as she took a seat next to Mason. She still couldn’t quite process the fact that these two could be potential assassins. Sure, she had felt something off about Garret but this realization was something she had not been expecting. “Honestly, I’m not sure, it would make sense though. I mean they showed up the same time, they’re basically connected at the hip.”

“On the plus side, Liam looks like he’s doing ok out there. I mean he hasn’t shifted and killed anyone yet so that has to be a good sign, right?” Ella said hopeful. The entire game had the girls on edge. They continued to scan the field, keeping their eyes on their friends and the possible assassin. It was already nearing the half way point and Garret hadn’t tried anything by going after Scott, Kira or even Liam. Since they didn’t know the full list yet, they couldn’t rule out that he wasn’t on the deadpool. Grace had also kept an extra eye on Liam, wincing each time he got hit by a Devenford player. Each time, Scott was near him, more than likely trying to calm him down.

“I still wish he had listened to Scott and sat this one out. I just want this game to be done with.” Grace muttered, her eyes trained on the field.

It had happened so suddenly, an audible gasp going through the crowd that had Grace on her feet. She watched as Liam flew in the air, taking the hit hard from Brett as they both crashed to the ground. What had her on high alert though was Garret near the both.

Grace rushed down the stairs, moving to the Beacon Hills side as they watched Brett get taken off the field. “Is Liam ok?”

“He’s standing so that’s a good sign.” Kira had said, watching as the ref called time for the end of the first half. The team headed towards the sidelines, Scott and Stiles getting to them first. “Hey is Liam ok?” Kira had asked as Scott pulled his helmet off.

“Yeah but we think he might be Garrets target. He missed though on that hit.” They turned as Liam jogged over, his helmet already off and under his arm.

“I talked to coach. I’m out for the rest of the game.”

“What are we going to do?” Kira asked, looking to Scott who let out a breath, wiping the sweat from his face.

“I don’t know. Something doesn’t feel right.” They heard a commotion behind them, Ella hurrying down the bleachers and rushing over, phone clutched in her hand.

“Guys, Lydia just texted me. Meredith showed up at the station and somehow helped Lydia figure out the key to the next part of the list.” Ella rushed out, quickly scrolling through her phone as they all huddled around her.

“Am I on it?” Liam voiced, concern hanging on ever word as Ella quickly shook her head. She moved her phone, giving all of them a look at the photo attached to the text message.

“No…but someone else is. Recognize any name?”

Grace scanned the names, her eyes stopping on one that instantly popped out. “Brett Talbot.” Scott tensed, immediately turning and running in the direction of the locker room, ignoring Finstocks yells. Stiles was hot on his heels trying to keep up with him, Kira and Liam doing the same, telling the others to hang back and call the sheriff.

As Ella was busy dialing, Grace took that moment to scan the crowd, noting not only Violet was missing but Garret as well. Taking that moment to slip away, she hurried from the field, her eyes starting to scan the parking lot. Her hand instinctively went for the knife she kept by her side, cursing when she forgot it was not there. Moving through the dark lot, she came upon Garrets truck, still parked with no one around.

Pulling her phone out, she made to dial her uncle, but a sharp pain in the back of her head stopped her. Her vison blurred before turning to black as she collapsed on the ground unconscious.

Garret gripped the lacrosse stick in his hands, his head perking up when he heard the sirens. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get Violet out right not. But, looking down at the unconscious girl, a plan started forming. One that involved her and a certain beta.

* * *

 

Liam wondered why Grace had texted to meet at the preserve. It was the first time she had texted him since the night before when all hell had broken loose in the locker room. Scott had been able to stop Violet and save Brett but Garret had gotten away. When he had seen Ella alone, Grace no where in sight he had been a bit worried.

_The night before_

_Moving from the group of lacrosse players as they crowded the halls, cops swarming in and out, Liam made his way over to Ella and Kira, both engaged in conversation. “Hey where’s Grace at?”_

_Ella had sighed, looking up from her phone. “Emergency came up with her uncle. She texted me, said she had to leave immediately. She said she would text me tomorrow. It’s just weird.”_

_Kira had tried to smile a bit, hoping to calm her nerves. “It probably has something to do Kate. I’m sure she’s fine.” Liam had noted that Kira too was a bit worried, even though she was trying to hide it from Ella._

His eyes glanced back down at his phone as he scrolled to his messages, stopping over Graces name.

 _“Liam, there’s something really important I need to show you. I think I may have found a way to help with your control. Meet me at the preserve around 8 and don’t tell Scott. I’m not sure it this will work and don’t want to get his hopes up-Grace.”_ Sliding the phone back into his pocket, he wondered down the road neighboring the forest, his eyes and nose peeled for Grace.

The hit had come so suddenly that Liam hadn’t been prepared. His body jolted forward, hitting the ground hard enough that he heard a crack. Groaning, he rolled over to his back, his arm moving around to his side, wincing when his hand brushed against what was most likely a broken rib.

“Sorry about that Liam. You know, these roads out here can be pretty hazardous.” Garret smirked as he stepped from the driver’s side, the lacrosse stick held tightly in his hands. Before Liam could react, his former friend stuck the end of the stick into his chest, the blade piercing easily through his flesh.

The burning was what Liam felt first, an aching burn slowly seeping into his skin the moment the blade entered. His body fall back, trembling as he screamed. His hands clawed at his chest, taking note of a black substance oozing from the wound.

“What the hell did you do to me!” Liam turned his eyes to Garret who stood proudly, examining the blood coated blade.

“I stuck you with a very rare and powerful wolfsbane. I’m guessing your precious alpha hadn’t mentioned how deadly it is to your kind.” Reaching forward, Garret took a hold of Liams arms, and with surprising strength started to drag him around the side of the truck. Liam had wanted to fight back but whatever Garret had poisoned him with was acting fast, making his body weak. “Now I dosed you with a enough to slow you down a bit but the longer its in your blood, more than likely it will reach your heart and kill you. If Scott doesn’t help me get Violet back, I don’t tell him where you are and you die…along with that pretty hunter girlfriend…oh sorry ex-girlfriend right Liam.”

Garret had dropped Liams body, long enough to get the back of the truck bed open before resuming his mission. The strong scent of peaches hit him before he saw her. Garret dragged him up, Liam tensing when he saw Grace. She was lying on her side, her arms tied behind her back, her ankles taped together, another strip pulled tight across her mouth.

When Grace saw Liam, she continued her struggles, trying to speak around the tape to no avail. Her fingers felt numb against the thick tape, her head still throbbing even now from the hit she had taken. Liam was pushed into the back, Garret locking it back up as he hopped back into the driver’s side, speeding away.

“Grace.” Liam moved his body over to her bound one, his hand moving to gently peel back the tape on her mouth. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?” His eyes scanned her over, looking for any injuries she might have had.

“I’m fine just my head hurts.” She felt her eyes well up as she looked at Liam. “I’m so sorry. Garret, he blindsided me last night in the parking lot. He got my phone and sent the message. God if I hadn’t have been so stupid….”

“Hey sh, sh, sh its ok Grace. This isn’t your fault ok.” Liam moved his hand brushing the disheveled hair from her face. After a few moments, the truck had come to a stop, both of them listening as Garret got out of the truck and walked around, opening the truck bed.

Grace felt her body get jerked from the truck, hearing Liams calls for her as Garret pulled her out. She felt the tape around her ankles cut loose, his hand moving to grip her bound wrist. Feeling her legs free, she was going to take the opportunity to fight back when she felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to her temple.

“Garret don’t! Please just let her go.” Liam scrambled to a sitting position, wincing as he clutched his chest, the dull throb growing in his chest.

“I won’t have to hurt her if you do what I say. Now get out of the truck slowly. You try anything I will shoot her.” To drive his point home, he pressed the gun tighter. Grace tried to hold back the whimper of pain as she felt the barrel dig into her skin.

Liams eyes stayed locked on Garret, flashing between blue and gold every so often. Once he was fully out of the truck he started to move, walking in the direction Garret had told him, his hold on Grace still tight and secure. He felt helpless not being able to do anything. He knew he could try to shift but he didn’t want to take the risk with the gun still pointed at Grace.

“Ok stop. See that well. There’s a rope ladder. Your going to climb down until you reach the bottom.” Liam had no choice as he did what Garret said, taking on last look at Grace before descending down further into the old well. It felt as if hours had passed before he had reached the bottom, letting for and landing in the water, feeling it come up to his mid chest.

Grace felt the tape around her wrists loosen, he body pushed forward towards the well. Turning her head, she came face to face with the gun as Garret pointed it at her. “Ok now your turn. Start climbing.”

“Garret you don’t have to do this ok. There has to be another way. Maybe we..” she flinched, her hands moving to cover her ears as the shot rang through the preserve. The bullet had barely missed, connecting with the edge of the well she was standing beside.

“Shut up and start climbing or the next time I won’t miss.” He had shouted, his eyes blazing with fury, the gun steady in his hand. Seeing that there was no way to talk him down, Grace reluctantly pulled herself over the edge, her hands gripping the rope ladder as she slowly lowered herself down. She continued down, feeling the chill from the water below and the rocks around her, realizing she was only dressed in the jeans shorts and t shirt she had worn to the game the night before.

She yelped when her foot made contact with the water, the cold seeping through her shoe before she slowly slipped in, reluctantly letting go of the ladder as t was quickly pulled up. The two captives starred up, Garrets figure smaller now than before.

“For both your sakes I hope Scott is quick.” And with that he was gone, leaving the two teens alone. Moments passed in silence, each of them trying to process everything that was happening.

“They’ll find us. Scott, my uncle. I know they will.” Grace had been the first to speak. She had believed her words, remembering all the times Scott had come through when the decks were stacked. This time wouldn’t be any different.

Taking another look up at the top of the well, Liam was not so sure. “I hope your right.”


	10. Chapter 10

_“Hi this is Grace and you’ve reached my voicemail. Leave a message or just text me like a normal human being, yes I’m talking to you Uncle Chris.”_ The resounding beep was all Chris heard. It was the 10th time he had tried his nieces cell with the same results. He had not thought anything of her text the night before that she would be staying with Ella. It wasn’t unusual for her to stay the night and he hadn’t been worried.

When she had not called or texted the next day, he had become a bit concerned. It only increased when he had gotten a hold of Ella, who told him Grace had texted her that he had needed her and she hadn’t seen her since the game the night before. His fingers moved over the screen, stopping over one name before dialing.

“Chris, is everything ok?” Scotts voice sounded worried and tense, the same way Chris was feeling in that moment.

“Grace is missing. I got a text from her last night saying she was staying at Ella’s. Turns out Ella got a similar text. I’ve tried her phone a few times and nothing.” The long pause on the other end didn’t help as Chris’s pulse started to race. “Scott did you hear-“

“Liams missing too. That can’t be a coincidence. I’m at the school right now looking for him. I’ll call you if I find out anything I promise.” Chris closed his eyes, his hand tightening around his phone.

“Keep me posted and I’ll do the same.” Quickly disconnecting the call, he moved towards his study, an array of guns already laid out. Grabbing one of his handguns, he checked the barrel, seeing it fully loaded. He quickly loaded his duffel with any other weaponry he thought useful. He couldn’t just sit and wait for Scott, he needed to do something.

Passing through the hall way, his eyes stopped at a photo that hung up, the smiling faces of Allison and Grace starring at him before he hurried out the door.

* * *

 

The sun had only been gone for an hour before the numbness started to settle in. She felt it first in her toes, feeling it creep up slowly through her body the longer she was in the water. What worried her was when her body started to shiver. She had remembered learning about the effects of hypothermia last semester. First it was the uncontrollable shivers, which would soon lead to shallow breathing and so on and so on.

Liams hands ran over her soaked back, trying to give Grace some type of warmth. He had somehow not succumbed to the frigid water, chalking it up to the whole werewolf thing but he couldn’t say the same for Grace. He looked down at her as she clung to him like a life line, her head buried against his neck, trying to get warm anyway she could. He felt her body trembling, could hear her teeth as the clattered together.

“Hey, Gracie, you got to keep your eyes open for me ok. You can’t go to sleep on me.” His hand cupped her cheek as he noticed her eyes slipping shut. Running his thumb along her cheek, he nearly flinched at the touch of her skin. She felt colder than she had an hour before.

“I’m so tired Liam..I just..I want to sleep.” Was her only response as he felt her head loll against his shoulder.

“I know, I know but you cant go to sleep yet. Ok Scott and your uncle, they’ll find us ok. Your going to be fine.” He stroked the wet strands of her hair back, gazing down at her pale complexion. He knew time was running out for the both of them. His eyes glanced up, landing back at the opening of the well. It mocked him. He had been so close to climbing free, to getting them out of here when the rocks had given out on him. He had tried a few more times, the end result always hitting the water, harder and harder each time.

His eyes looked down when he heard a small whimper. He watched as Graces eyes welled up with tears. “I don’t want to die Liam. I want to..be strong....but…I’m not strong enough. I’m not like my uncle…”he felt his heart ache at her sobs, “I’m not like Allison.”

Shushing her, he pulled her body closer, trying desperately to give her any warmth he could. “Don’t say that ok Grace. Your stronger than you know. I saw that in the locker room. You weren’t scared to get near me when I could have easily killed you. And you’re not going to die, not down here, not like this.

His eyes immediately looked back up to the opening, a renewed determination sparking through him. “I’m going to try and get us out of here ok. I’m going to need you to take your shirt off. Were going to tie it to mine and your going to climb on my back. I’m going to secure you and were going to climb out of here.” Grace had wanted to protest, she didn’t think he would be able to climb up with the both of them. She knew the longer the wolfsbane was in his body, the weaker it would make him.

He did not wait, carefully stripping her shirt from her body as he did the same. Tying the two garments together he worked Grace around his body. He coaxed her arms around his shoulders as her legs did the same around his waist before wrapping the makeshift rope around the both of them, securing it tight on to front.

The climb up seemed to take longer this time with the added weight and Liam’s weakening strength. He kept climbing, slipping every now and again. He started to worry when he felt Graces hold slackening. Pressing his head against the damp bricks, he felt his anger pulse through. Anger at Scott, while small, for dragging him into this mess, anger at Garret for kidnapping him and Grace and most of all anger at himself. They were both going to die and he couldn’t do anything about it. Derek had been wrong on his observation. He wasn’t stronger, he was still as weak as he had been.

The scream echoed in his ears. He felt it against the bricks, feeling the vibrations through his fingertips. He had directed it up, letting every pent-up emotion he had raging in his body out.

“You…you can do this Liam..I know…y—you can.” Her voice had been faint against his ear. He felt a new wave hit him, surging through him with renewed energy. He moved his body, counting his trek. He could see the opening closer, the broken boards within perfect view. The light from the moon washed over them, Liam knew he was close. Reaching his hand up, he felt his heart plummet as the bricks started to give way. No, he was so close. His hands scrambled to take purchase, but Graces weight on his back was dragging him down. This was it.

Liam had expected the cold water to have enveloped them by now. Opening his eyes, he looked up, seeing a hand gripping his outstretched arm. He moved, using the side of the wall as leverage as he helped Scott pull him and Grace out of the well.

“Oh my god Grace.” Chris moved forward as Liam quickly untied her from him. Shrugging his jacket off, he quickly wrapped it around his trembling niece before scooping her into his arms. “She’s going into shock. Scott, we need to get her to the hospital and him to Deaton now!” Scott was on his feet, supporting a grimacing Liam as the four hurried to Chris’s SUV.

After getting the two settled in the back, Chris peeled out of the preserve, speeding down the road. The animal clinic was a quick stop before the hospital as Chris hurried down the roads. Liam had moved towards Grace, carefully pulling her body against his.

“S-se-see, I t-told you.” The shaking smile was a welcome sight for Liam as he returned it, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“I’ve read over this line 12 times already.” Closing the large book on her lap, Grace flopped back on her bed with a resounding huff. Turning from the desk were his laptop set, Chris gave his niece a bemused smile.

“Hey, you’re the one who said you didn’t need to rest, that one night in the hospital was enough and how you wanted to help me with Kate.” Cracking one eye open, Grace playfully scowled at Chris before sitting back up. She sat cross legged, a pair of thick flannel pajama pants encasing her legs along with her favorite fuzzy socks. She had grabbed one of her uncle’s sweatshirts, her body swallowed up in the warm material. She had only needed to stay in the hospital for the night before Melissa discharged her with orders to keep warm and rest. But Grace had bounded for her room, volumes of books in her arms on werejaguar lore before Chris had even locked the door. They had spent the next two hours pouring over the books and internet, doing a bit of digging as well into anything regarding the Deadpool and Kate.

“Yeah well I’m calling for a break. I’m tapped out for the day.” She gathered up the open books on her bed, stacking them beside her nightstand.

“Alright,” Standing up, he picked up his laptop, closing it as he walked to the door.” I think we could both use a little break, get some take out.” The knocking on the front door pulled both of their attentions. Chris moved out of the room and down the hall towards the door as Grace strained her ears to hear who was at the door. A moment later Chris stood in the doorway Liam standing behind him.

“Are you up for a visitor?” He had asked, even though he already knew the answer,letting Liam enter the room behind him. Giving Grace a small smile before he moved out of the room and down the hall, giving the two teens some privacy.

“Hey. I stopped by the hospital earlier and they said you were already home. I wanted to come by and check on you, see how you were doing and all.” Liam said, pushing his hands deeper into his pockets. Grace stood to her feet, closing the distance before throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. His arms instinctively moved, wrapping them around her waist, pulling her closer to his body.

“The doctors said it was a miracle, that I should have died from hypothermia an hour before.” Pulling away, she smiled up at Liam. “Your werewolf body heat kept me alive.” Leaning up, Grace pressed her lips against Liams, her arms tightening slightly around his neck. She felt his own arms pull her closer, his lips moving against hers softly. Being in his arms, she felt at peace, like that was where she was supposed to be.

Liam was the first to break the kiss, pressing his head against hers, a stupid grin spreading on his face. “I’m guessing this s you forgiving me for being an asshole?” Giggling Grace answered by pressing another kiss to his lips,

They both pulled away when they heard a throat clear, looking in the direction of the door were Chris stood. He stared at the teens, his eyes moving over to Liam. “Well I see you guys have made up. That’s good, it’ll give me a chance to get to know Liam, maybe show him my gun collection.” Liam’s eyes widened a bit, an audible gulp heard that made Chris smile. “I’m stepping out to pick up some food. You guys behave.” Turning he strolled out and down the hall.

“You forgot to close the door.” Called out as she heard the front door open.

“No I didn’t.” After the front door had closed, Liam turned his head to Grace, the small look of panic still held on his face.

“Exactly how many guns does your uncle own?”

* * *

 

“So..is it even legal to own that many weapons?” Grace laughed, chucking one of her discarded chopsticks as Liam spoke, his mouth still full with orange chicken.

“Gross li, swallow your food before you talk.”Liam laughed a bit before doing as instructed, leaning back against the couch as Grace curled up beside him, her own take out carton nestled between her crossed legs. “And yes it's legal when your a licensed arms dealer like he is.”

She could hear the audible gulp, tryin to hide her giggle at the terrified expression etched on his face. “Well, that's significantly terrifying.” The two fell into a comfortable silence, absentmindedly watching the television as they continued to eat. Grace could feel Liam's hand as it stayed securely wrapped around her waist, keeping as close as he could. Chris had left over an hour beforehand to run some leads (after an in depth “talk” with Liam, were he had introduced the beta to just a fraction of his arsonal) leaving the two alone in the apartment.

“God your like my own personal heater.” Grace snuggled closer to Liam, still trying to soak up as much warmth as she could. “Now I get what Allison meant.” The last words were said quietly, Liam easily picking them up.

“I’ve heard you and the others mention Allison but you don't really talk about...what happened and all.” Liam broached the subject hesitantly. He had overheard the name, had seen a photo in the hallway of Graces apartment. He could easily make out the family resemblance, the two reminiscent of sisters rather than cousins. He had been curios and on a few occasions almost broached the subject with the others but something gnawed at the back of his mind, halting any questions he had coming forth.

Grace shifted a bit against his side, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip in contemplation. “It’s…..difficult to talk about sometimes.” She moved a bit, sitting up to turn to look at Liam a bit better. “We lost her a couple months back during the whole nogitsune incident.” Liam had learned about the run in with the dark spirit, but not enough about what the pack had lost. “She died trying to save her friends and family. She died to protect us. She was my best friend, my sister. It still hurts thinking about it.” Her hand brushed across eyes, trying to hold back the onslaught of tears she was afraid would come forth. “Scott..Allison was his first love and he was hers. He was there when she...he held her while she died. Her dying….it took something from all of us.”

Liam's hand moved, his fingers ghosting over her cheek as he quickly wiped at the tears she didn't know fell. “I’m sorry that you went through that, that you all went through that. I can’t imagine losing someone like….” Liam couldn't finish the thought, a few images flashing through his head, Grace stickin out in most of them.

“Grace forced a smile, wiping at the remaining tears. “You know, I think she would have liked you...well after she threatened you bodily harm if you hurt me that is.” Grace joked as Liam laughed, tugging her back against his side as the two turned back to the tv. Grace glanced up at Liam, smiling a little as she snuggled back against his side. Yeah, Allison would have liked him.

  



End file.
